


Only the Good

by WhoIUsedToBe (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhoIUsedToBe
Summary: Light Yagami is a baker who meets the Detective L when his store is vandalized.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Vandalism Has a Perk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older, completed work I'm reposting and will be adding chapters one right after the other!

L knelt over the shattered glass, inspecting it thoughtfully, ungloved finger pressed firmly against his lips. In his other hand he held a clip board with paperwork and a  pen attached to his thigh.

“Well, what do you think?” The pleasant, young voice above carried down to the detective. L looked up. This Light  Yagami fellow was quite handsome, he thought. He smiled crookedly, lost to hi s own wonderings until an expectant “Ahem?” Came from Light, who grew impatient yet remained ever polite.

L allowed his eyes to fall back to the shattered window glass scattered across the pavement as he stood. He didn't expect to be nearly the same height as Mr.  Yagami .  What color were his eyes, exactly?  He felt it unreasonable to call  them brown. 

In a moment of self awareness, L cleared his throat and handed the clipboard to Light, instructing him briefly on how to write a statement. His proximity to Light was cause for great distraction, and later he would feel frustrated that he didn't do his job quite to his standards.

“I would certainly classify this as a hate crime,” L said casually, almost an apologetic tone to his voice. The brick that had been thrown through the window of the  Yagami family bakery had a paper rolled around it, covered in clear tape. It had “ Burn in hell you stupid faggot” written all over it. Kind of hard to miss ,  honestly. “ Not that you should live in fear, but, this isn't exactly the best neighborhood to be openly gay in.”

Light sighed as he handed back the clipboard,  “I  _ am _ careful, though.  I wish I saw their faces.  I don't know how they would know.”

L shrugged, “ Update your security system. Get some cameras on the parking lot. Do you own a gun?”

Light frowned.

“There’s a good safety and self defense course you can take not far from here. You need to protect yourself,” L warned, “There have been a string of these hate crimes and we believe they're tied to a local gang. ”

“So much for living in the land of the free,”  Light said in resignation. His family had come to  the United States from Japan two generations earlier  to start a new life and take advantage of all the 'freedoms’ it had to offer.  What a joke it seemed like now.

“Nowhere is truly free,” L said, “ I'm sure insurance will take care of the window. We got a few prints off the tape from the brick. I'll let you know if anything pops up. ”

“Thank you, officer,” Light offered a small smile and L nodded as he turned to go.

No, his eyes definitely weren't brown. Amber, perhaps?

***

The next morning brought with it much of the same. Paperwork, coffee, grogginess,  an utter disdain for this part of the job. Still, it needed to be done.  Even if it was mind numbing.  L buried his face in his work and was so focused that he didn't hear the door open or another officer say his name. He didn't hear the foot steps as they grew louder upon approach.

“Hey,” a somewhat shy and familiar voice said.

L looked up from his stack of endless papers and was astonished to see  t he beautiful young man from yesterday in front of him. The one with the beautiful eyes; what was his name? Shit. Why didn't he remember? “Hi, what brings you to the station?”  What a stupid fucking question. Wait. Or was it? What was he doing there?

Light smiled and held out the big white box, gesturing for L to take it. After a slight hesitation, he reached out, “Oh,” L said as he sat it on his desk, “What is this?”

“I wanted to thank you for coming out yesterday. You were so helpful. I don't even know if you like pastries or other baked goods, but I figured someone here might.”  Light clasped his hands behind his back and smiled politely.

“Oh, thank you. I do indulge occasionally.” Lies. L was a whore for sweets. When he lifted the lid his eyes grew huge, his mouth watered, and his mind drew a blank. The box was stuffed with cookies, cannoli's, cream puffs, donuts, a slice of chocolate cake, a mini fruit tart, custard. He could've eaten the entire box right there. “This is amazing! What do I get if I catch the guy?”

Light laughed and L  blushed just slightly. He had intended to be funny but he had not intended to flirt. Damn this guy and whatever power he held over L. It was too much. They didn't even know each other and already it was too much.

“Well, I've got to get back to the store,” Light said as he turned to go, “thanks again.”

L smiled but he was damned. His paperwork was damned. Every time he looked at his  sheet covered desk he saw that smile and those  intoxicating amber eyes.  There was nothing left to do but surrender to the box of confection before him and daydream. The day would be wasted, but wonderfully so.

Deciding that it really wasn't  _ that _ much effort to wake 20 minutes earlier than normal so he could stop by the bakery in the morning, L set his alarm on his phone as he  crunched down on a cannoli. Which, by the way, was perfect in every way. As if Light  Yagami couldn't get any more amazing, he really knew his pastries.  The shell wasn't soggy from sitting all day after lazily being pre-filled. Oh, no. That talented bastard whipped up a homemade filling, which he made sure wasn't too sweet yet was thick with perfection, and piped it inside to order . 

L placed his forehead against his desk and sighed. He was very much aware just how much a victim he was of his own desires. His last relationship hadn't ended great in part because he was kind of an asshole who was a slave to his job and also because he was dating a woman and clearly he was gay. The whole thing was stupid in his opinion and he didn't like to think about it. But that was mainly because she had set fire to his favorite t-shirt. He couldn't blame her. She _did_ walk in on him with his dick in another man's ass. Oops.

The clock finally struck 5pm and L was able to go home. Not necessarily his favorite place to be, but tonight he wanted to get away from work. Usually it was the exact opposite. Usually his house felt empty and large, dark and lonely. It did nothing but echo back to him all the stupid decisions he made over the course of his life that caused him to end up alone.

But tonight was different. Tonight his mind was alight with imaginings of him and that adorable Light Yagami. He was excited to go to bed early, excited to wake early, and excited to see that beautiful, unusual face with honey colored eyes and almost red but not quite red hair again. What color was that, anyway?

***

His new route to work  looked longer on a map, but because it avoided traffic, it was actually faster. Sweet.  Excitement turned in L's belly as he reached for the glass door, admiring how quickly the window had been cleaned up and replaced. Mr.  Yagami certainly wasted no time.

Upon the jingle of the door bell, an automatic “Welcome !”  sounded from behind the counter. When Light looked up to see who it was, his face beamed with a surprised smile, “Hey! Good morning officer  Lawliet .”

L blushed, “Call me L,”  he said before he could stop himself. Was that appropriate? Should he even say that? And did he really want to explain his name to this guy he was obviously crushing on hard core?

“ L? Like, E-L-L-“

L laughed, “No, like the letter. My real name is long and complicated and foreign so we just go with the first letter.”

“Oh,” Light nodded in understanding. “ Y ou have a Scrabble name.”

“A what?”

“Your parents reached into a Scrabble bag and whatever letters they pulled out, that was your name.”

L bu rst into laughter. It was genuinely the first time he’d heard that particular joke. He nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye, “Yes,” he managed, “That's exactly what happened.”

Light shrugged as he grinned, “I have a confusing name too, so I get it.  And also Light is a stupid name if I'm honest.”

L's face softened, “Oh, I like it. Very unique and goes well with your bright eyes,”  could he have said a gayer thing? Maybe he could secretly get day drunk at work after this shameful experience. 

Light saved the moment with a very polite, “Why thank you,” and then, “So what brings you in?  I'm assuming you must've enjoyed your gift?”

L nodded, “Yes. Everything was delicious,” he pee re d into the glass case, which was full of beautifully decorated pastries. The variety was overwhelming.  As he picked out his selection, he felt his pulse calm and his anxiety leave. Light was good at putting him at ease, it seemed.  Was there nothing this beautiful man couldn't do?


	2. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets tongue tied around his new crush.

Pretty soon L was Light’s best customer, and earliest arrival, always getting through the door just after opening. L loved coming in early despite clearly not being a morning person. The smells of freshly baked everything wafted  through the store and quickly became one of L’s favorite things. Light started having his morning coffee prepared upon arrival. They would never admit this to each other, but they both began hating their days off.

L began walking or biking to work on nice days. He had gained 10lbs since meeting Light and while he didn't mind the prospect of being fat, he couldn't afford a new wardrobe.  Light laughed and offered sugar  and fat free versions, to which L dramatically refused.  One might think the world would end  i f he couldn't have real sugar, butter, and cream.

One morning not particularly different from all the others, Light slid L's coffee across the counter and placed his hand on his cheek as he leaned on his elbow and sighed, “L?” 

L raised his eyebrows from his cup in acknowledgement of the question, but said nothing.

“When are you going to ask me out?”

L almost spit into his coffee, winced as the hot beverage burned his tongue, and wiped what dripped from his face.

“A 'never’ would've sufficed,” Light smiled.

“No! I mean,”  _ shit.  _ L couldn't think. He just stared, feeling stupid. He was supposed to be brilliant. He was supposed to be the smartest guy in the room everywhere he went. How did Light do this to him?

Light lifted his face o f f his hand and spread his palms across the counter, “Your next day off is tomorrow, right?”

L nodded, still stupid.

“Are you free?”

L nodded.

“ Lunch or dinner?”

“Lunch,” by this time his brain was working. Lunch, if it went well, could easily turn into dinner, which could turn into more, maybe.

“Alright,” Light grinned widely, his beautiful smile a masterpiece if ever L saw one, “Lunch it is.  Should I pick you up at noon?”

L nodded.

***

L was a wreck. He hadn't been on a date in years. None of his clothes would suffice.  That was probably because they were all basically the same kind of white t-shirt and blue jeans.  He really needed to go shopping at some point . Feeling pathetic and insecure, he surrendered to the whitest, least stained white shirt he had and the newest, least worn out pair of jeans he could find. As for shoes, he had old sneakers. Great.  This was going  to be fucking fantastic.

The dreaded door bell sounded and L huffed as he rolled his eyes at his own reflection. “Coming!”

Light looked sharp as ever.  He wore a nice, black polo shirt and fashionable jeans that looked new.  Everything about his appearance was perfect. He could've stepped out of a magazine. “Hey!” He said as he checked L out, “I've never seen you out of uniform.  I like it!”

L smiled, suddenly at ease.  L locked the door behind him as they left. Light drove a flashy red  sports car. Of course he did. Apparently he was a man of expensive taste. Did the little family bakery he ran generate that generous an income? Or was he a typical American drowning in debt? L figured there had to be a flaw somewhere in his design. Maybe money was it.

“Nice ride,” L remarked.

“Thank you,” Light said, with nothing after.  Interesting.

“So, where are we headed?” L asked as he buckled himself in the leather seat.

“Well, I thought I would leave that up to you. I know several excellent restaurants.  Tell me your tastes and I'll take us to the best place in town.”

L wasn't really a man with an excellent  palate .  He was a pizza and beer kind of guy. And not the gourmet kind either. He l i ked the greasy, cheap kind you could microwave if you wanted. “I'm probably not the best person to ask,” he finally said, “ Maybe somewhere casual?”

Light smiled and shrugged as he put the car in drive. He seemed to know just the place.  As he drove, L noticed that despite being a young man in a hot car, he didn't speed or drive like an ass. L wondered if it was because he was a cop. Lame, if that was the case. 

“ For having a fast car, you sure drive like a grandma,” L tried with a smirk.

Light laughed, “ I do have fun every once in a while, but  I learned to be a cautious driver after getting in a pretty terrible wreck when I was younger.”

“Oh, holy shit. I'm sorry,” L regretted saying anything.

Light shook his head, “Don't worry about it. Actually, if you want to fly, this next street is usually empty and a great place to just gas it.”

“Ok.”

Turned out Light wasn’t afraid to speed one bit. They barely graced 100mph before they ran out of road. The thrill of  that led to donuts in a parking lot, more speeding, an attempt to drift, laughter, and eventually winding up at the restaurant for a late lunch.

It was a mom and pop burger place. Cute and stylish with delicious food and great service. They both enjoyed a beer with their burgers and fries and L decided in that moment that Light really was the embodiment of perfection. 

Afterward, they took a walk through a nearby park. L had never been to this side of town before. It was out of his jurisdiction and if he wasn't traveling for work then he wasn't traveling.  A beautiful pond was host to a family of geese and the two of them watched an elderly couple throw bits of bread into the water for them. L smiled at the sight and Light smiled at L. Cautiously, and mostly because nobody was around to see it, Light reached through the few inches of air between them and touched L's fingers. L responded by lacing their fingers together,  and they walked hand in hand the rest of the way through the park.

The concrete walkway they were on gave way to a dirt trail that entered a beautiful wooded area.  Light pulled L behind a rather thick, old tree and brought  L’s body close to  his . L was taken by surprise at first, but smiled as they hid behind the old tree and shared their first kiss.

Neither wanted to stop, but they were in a public setting, at a park within a city that wasn’t exactly known for its progressive attitude toward homosexuality.  L honestly risked getting fired if he were ever found out. Of course, they would find another way to dismiss him or perhaps just make his life a living hell until he resigned. Either way,  he had to keep this precious secret. And so did Light. His store had already been vandalized once. It would happen again.

“Let's get out of here,” L whispered, caught up in those beautiful eyes.

“My place or yours?”

L considered the piles of laundry scattered about his room from his earlier fight with his wardrobe. “Yours.”

They hurried back to Light's car and Light did not hesitate to race them to his home. They wanted each other; it was a difficult ride. They held hands the whole way there, tense and unable to speak or look at each other. L felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it moved his shirt. Light’s tight grip on the steering wheel hurt his knuckles. He simply couldn't drive fast enough. 

Light lived in a rather nice apartment community.  While L had never been there before, he knew they were on the expensive side.  He hoped Light’s bakery wasn't a front business for money laundering or something. That would be just his luck. It would be like L to fall for a criminal. Hell, maybe he was a serial killer. Why not?

His thoughts were muddled by his physical desires and his heart screamed at him to fulfill this carnal need despite the wanderings of his relentlessly suspicious mind. Light was just too perfect. The other shoe had to drop sometime.

They both exited the car and L followed Light to his ground level, two bedroom apartment.  It was stunning. He wondered if it was professionally decorated or if Light rea l ly just had that good of taste. The bakery was nicely decorated , as well , he thought . L decided Light just had good taste. He decided to indulge in that being a compliment to himself, as well.  Because by the way Light kissed him when they finally locked the door, Light was very into him. Very much indeed.


	3. Bedroom Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first date escalated quickly!

L wondered for a moment of they were going to have sex right there on the living room floor. Light held L's face as he kissed him with a nearly aggressive passion . He pulled away, “Bedroom?” He breathed.

“Bedroom,” L panted in agreement.

Light kissed him one more time before letting him go, taking his hand, and leading him down the hallway.  He pushed open the door to his room and switched on a lamp, casting a warm glow throughout the room. A king sized bed complete with luxurious looking linens lie beneath the single window in the room, which had its light tan curtains drawn shut.

Dropping L’s hand, Light pulled his Polo over head,  messing up his hair. L marveled at the stunning body before him and gulped. This guy was a God.  When the hell did he have time to workout? He literally ran the bakery every day by himself and baked everything in it himself. He had to be pulling twelve hour shifts every day.  Where did he get the energy? L considered the fact that he lived off caffeine and the occasional cigarette and decided he should probably take better care of himself.

“ Everything ok?” Light asked as he tossed his shirt away and headed back to L, placing a hand on the small of his back.

“Yup.”  He was more than ok.  L pulled his shirt off, not caring in the slightest that he was pale and pasty, thin, unfit, and had terrible posture. He wanted to be naked with Light  Yagami , the God, on top of him in that glorious looking bed.

And that's exactly what he got.  It had been years since he felt someone inside him, and he had forgotten  how amazing it was . Especially with an educated partner . Beneath the silky covers, Light cradled L as they rocked back and forth, moaning into each other's mouths, unable to get enough.

L could hardly believe it was happening. This beautiful man, whom he desired from the moment they met, wanted him as well. Never in his life had he felt this way about another person. It almost seemed unreal. 

Light pressed his forehead against L's, his neck fatiguing from his effort. L reached up and grabbed Light's hair in fistfuls, their sweat pooling together until it was impossible to know who's drips were who’s as they slid across sex slicked skin.

Burying his face in the pillow exposed behind L's shoulder, Light let out a muffled cry. L dug his nails into Light's back, feeling dizzy as they neared completion together. 

Both men grew louder in their desperate cries as they felt it coming.  Neither wanted it to end and yet desired the final release. L felt he might break beneath the strain,  but found mercy in his climax, his body trembling as he clung to Light in desperation. Light was not far behind.  Seeing and feeling L orgasm heightened his own arousal and drove him over the edge and into sweet, sweet oblivion. 

Light collapsed on top of L,  attempting to catch his breath. L played with Light’s hair as he attempted to do the same. He smiled and kissed that not quite red hair as his fingers toyed with the sweat soaked locks. “That was amazing,” L managed.

Light lifted his head,  smiling crookedly. He managed to pull himself forward enough to plant one last kiss on L's lips before sliding off of him and gathering L in his arms. 

_ So he likes to cuddle, _ L thought as he snuggled against the warm embrace. He could get used to this, he thought.  Sleep swept over them both and L closed his eyes, relishing in the soft tickle of Light’s breath against the back of his neck.

They both awoke to a darkened sky and rumbling stomachs. Their afternoon tryst had left them quite hungry.  Of course, in order to eat anything, they would have to stop kissing and exploring each other's bodies long enough to get the hell out of bed.

L forgot about his hunger entirely the moment Light's head disappeared beneath the covers and L felt his warm, wet mouth kiss between his legs.  It was downright dizzying. Where in hell did Light learn to do what he was doing with his mouth?

“Holy shit,” L slurred as he squirmed and writhed  beneath Light, whom he silently decided to dub the master of oral. 

It didn't take long for Light to draw an orgasm out of L. He quite possibly sucked half his mind out as well, because L couldn't think a single thought to save his life. All he could do was lie there and shiver and convulse beneath a very smug looking Light. He was proud of his skills, as well he should be. 

Eventually they made it to the kitchen where Light offered to make them sandwiches. He was too tired for much else. Thankfully, L was easy to please in the food department. 

They smiled and giggled at each other as they ate. Like children enamored with their first crush, they couldn't stop staring at each other. Light realized for the first time that L's eyes were not blue, like he initially thought. Nor were they green, as was suggested when the light hit them a certain way. No, L's eyes were grey. Was that even a color humans were capable of having? Maybe this guy was otherworldly after all. More than a detective. More than a man. To him, at least.

If Light were being perfectly honest, he had no idea what he was doing.  All he knew for certain was he saw something he wanted and he was going for it.  This was how he lived his life in general, and so far it worked out. Generally speaking, he lived unafraid,  unapologetic, and on his terms. He didn't work at his parents bakery because he felt some misplaced familial obligation to do it. He genuinely loved the craft. He was good at it. He even won a national televised competition a few years back and took home  a  $ 2 50,000 cash Grand prize.  He was able to buy the store from his aging parents and allow them the retirement they deserved. 

“Thank you,” L said after finishing his final bite, pulling Light from his thoughts.

“Of course,” he smiled as he took their plates and placed them in the sink. He would wash the dishes later; he was exhausted. “Are you staying the night or do you need to get home?”

L pecked Light on the cheek, “As much as  I would love to stay, I'm not prepared and  I have a very early morning.  Let's plan better next time.”

Light smiled at the suggestion. He loved the idea of next time. He hoped there would be many next times .  As they  walked back to his car  hand in hand, Light admired the starry sky. He had never been so happy.

After long kisses goodnight and a reluctant parting at L's front door, L found himself in a sigh as he walked through his empty home.  Somehow, it felt less empty tonight. The ceilings felt less high and the air less cold.  Perhaps the house simply didn't know what to echo back this time. 

L pushed his piles of clothing from his bed and onto the floor, uncaring. He would deal with the mess in the morning. Maybe.  He surrounded himself with pillows as he pulled the covers over him. It wasn't the same without Light, but it would do. For the first time in ages,  sleep washed over him easily, and he dreamed of honey colored eyes and a perfect golden body that ravished him.


	4. Food Shaped Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's relationship continues to grow

Refreshing sleep wasn't something L was accustomed to. But it was what he got. He shot out of bed, wide awake and with energy, which confused him. Unsure what to do with himself, he got a trash bag and tossed the majority of his of clothes before he even had his first cup of coffee. His eyes drifted to the half gone pack of cigarettes on his dresser and he tossed those in for good measure. An L who smoked and stayed up all night and abused his body wasn't good enough for a man like Light Yagami. 

He couldn't wait to see Light that morning.  Sure, he had just been with him a little over  6 hours ago, but that was irrelevant.  It became clear to him in that moment why people often c laim ed life was short. To him it always  seemed preposterous; life was the longest thing you did!  Yet as he stood and faced his mirror, brushing his teeth hurriedly, he couldn't help but feel no matter how long his life was, he wouldn't have enough time with Light.

Deciding his car would get him there faster this morning, L piled into the front seat and pulled quickly out of his drive.  His face was stuck in a permanent smile, fatiguing muscles  he wasn’t used to using. L was in love. Clearly, hopelessly, irrevocably,  and forever.

So was Light. He had L's usual sugar filled brew ready to go as per usual.  With a kiss hello across the counter, he handed it over, happy to serve the one who brought him so much joy.  Nobody was around this  ear ly in the morning to catch them in their secret affair. Not even the sun was up to cast a glow and expose them. 

This kind of happiness was precious and rare, they both knew. It was the kind of happiness the world would try to poison, regardless of your orientation or your race or your religion or your socioeconomic  standing. There was always something wrong with something and a reason you couldn't do the thing you  desired most . Forbidden fruit always tasted sweetest to those who dared to try it, however. 

L gave Light one last firm squeeze of his hand before letting him go and heading to the precinct.  As he got into his car, it occurred to him for the first time that his job really was a bit on the dangerous side and that perhaps it was high time to look at a career change or even early retirement.  Having been a bit of an introverted homebody his entire life with no taste in anything except sweets and cigarettes, L saved most of his money.  His retirement account was substantial. He could quit his job and move to a friendlier community with Light and they could have their happy ever after and not have to worry about deranged criminals or homophobic gangs and bricks and destroyed windows.

That is, if Light was willing to move.  Light had roots here. He had his entire family in this God forsaken town. His business ,  which he clearly loved so much , was here. But he could open another store; that was no big deal. Hell, L could help him. He could be Light’s official taste tester. He would get fat and lazy and Light would yell at him to lose weight and reluctantly he would start joining him at the gym. It sounded perfect.

Of course, it wouldn't happen overnight. Their relationship was still so new. But for the first time in his life, L saw a future for himself. He saw a future for them both, and he actually looked forward to it.

Today would be a fun day for L.  Today was the day they arrested the guy who destroyed Light’s bakery window.  The prints came back with a hit on a well tattooed fellow with limited teeth and a rap sheet a mile long. He was known for behavior like this.  Burglary, vandalism, joy riding, even assault and battery.  In and out of jail with a couple short stints in prison. L never could understand why guys like him couldn't just be locked up for good. He very obviously wasn’t interested in turning his life around.

L called Light and very professionally addressed Mr.  Yagami , asking if he wanted to press charges. He wasn't surprised when Light said no, that he wanted to let it go.  L sighed; Light was a good man. Too good. It seemed he didn't fully understand that there were some people out there who were just super fucked up and that 'forgiving and forgetting’ didn't work on them. It gave them permission to continue in their demented, typically drug fueled spiral into insanity and destruction.

Oh well.  L found he didn't give a shit about justice either in this moment . His mind was consumed by visions of that sweet, tan ass  and all the things he wanted to do to it.  His imagination carried him well through the rest of his work day, helping it to fly by. He texted Light to see if he was too tired for an overnight stay, to which he replied he could skip the gym and make L his work out. L liked that. He liked that a lot.

It was only upon attempting to pack an overnight bag once he got home that L realized the blunder of throwing out all his clothes. He would have to make a pit stop on his way to Light's apartment. What an  absurd inconvenience.

Silently L thanked the conglomerate God's above for places like Walmart, though he avoided  it and the kind of people who seemed to flock there as much as possible.  He couldn't refute its  convenience. It took less than 5 minutes to purchase a dark grey t-shirt ,  a pair of blue jeans , and black sneakers . Cost him next to nothing as well. 

L shamelessly changed in the Walmart bathroom after he made his purchase and then continued making his way to Light's apartment. When he arrived, Light let him into a room filled with the unmistakable smell of something delicious and savory cooking.

“I hope you came hungry,” Light said as he walked back to the kitchen.

L smiled as he breathed in the scent, “What are you making?”

“ Scratch lasagna. I haven't made pasta in a long time, but the noodles seemed to come out alright,” he said as he checked the oven.

“You…. Made lasagna …. From scratch?”

“Yeah, hopefully it tastes good.”

L was impressed. The only lasagna he’d ever had came from a box and went straight into the microwave. It was only done  when the edges were  burnt and the pasta was chewy.  It seemed L's  culinary tastes would be elevated one way or another if Light had anything to do with it.

“Where did you learn to cook and bake?” L asked.

“My parents, mostly. But they still eat a lot of traditional Japanese food and to be honest I'm not a fan,” Light laughed, “I wouldn't survive in Japan. We visited family occasionally growing up and  I just can't do the sushi thing.”

L busted up laughing. This guy was an enigma. Light Yagami was made up of nothing but contradictions and busted stereotypes. He was a gay Japanese American who liked Italian food. What other surprises lurked below the surface?

“I started watching cooking shows on TV as  I got older and just took off from there,” Light finished explaining as he pulled a perfect, bubbling  masterpiece from the oven and set it on the stove top to cool. “Do you drink wine?”

L nodded. In all honesty, he would probably drink anything.  He watched as Light poured a dark, almost purple, red wine into two glasses and offered him one.  L accepted his glass and offered to help Light bring the food to the table. Light let him grab the salad bowl and he got the rest.

As L took his seat across from Light he realized that he had never eaten a salad in his entire life.  He had no idea if it was something he would like or not.  In the spirit of trying new things, he shrugged; why not?  Besides, wasn’t he trying to be a better man for Light?

L managed several bites of it before deciding that he would have to settle for being a mediocre man for Light.  This salad shit was for the birds. The lasagna, however, was absolute heaven. L wanted to marry Light right in that moment and lock down those mad cooking skills. There was no way he wouldn't get fat living with someone who could cook like this , and he was fine with that. He imagined himself with a bit of a belly, older, perhaps a streak of grey across his crazy black hair. Happiness came in many forms, and one of them was food shaped, according to L.


	5. A Good Birthday Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L celebrate L's birthday!

Cooler weather and colorful leaves crunched underfoot satisfactorily as L made his way along the side walk to his favorite place. Well, his second favorite place. His first favorite place was underneath Light. He grinned. Excitement rose through his bones as he pulled the hood of his jacket overhead. He wasn't ready for the cold, but he did love the fall. He especially loved the fall this year because his birthday was coming up and he was going to get to spend it with his lover.

L was trying to remember when they met. It had been around  S pring time when Light’s window got smashed. It was the first time L had ever been thankful for a crime. They otherwise would have never met. He recalled how nervous Light made him and felt silly about it now. Light was the most comfortable thing in his life.  There was never anything to be nervous about with him. 

The familiar ding of the door resounded as L pushed it open and he called for Light. The bakery was dark and the sign outside said 'Closed’.  They had both planned a half day of work so they could get an early start on enjoying L’s birthday weekend.

“In the back!”  Light called, and L followed the sound.

Upon entering the kitchen, L nearly keeled over at the sight before him. Light stood in the perfectly clean and organized industrial kitchen of his bakery, leaning against the stainless steel island. On the island was a towering  chocolate cake. But that wasn't what L gaped at. His shock came from the fact that his boyfriend was stark naked before him.  It was going to be a good birthday indeed.

Heart pounding  in his throat, L began to strip as he raced over to Light.  This wasn't a fantasy he would've ever imagined, but he was down for it. When they embraced and shared that first electrifying kiss, Light grabbed L by his ass and hoisted him onto the island, next to the cake.

A small yelp escaped L as Light's lips made their way down L's neck and across his collarbone . Teasingly, he bit L's shoulder, who responded by dipping his finger in the frosting of the cake next to him and smearing it on Light's face.

“Really?” Light looked up at him,  faking disapproval.

“Really,” L murmured as he leaned forward and l ic ked the frosting off.

That was all it took for Light to ignite and pull L's face into him, losing himself in a ferocious kiss.  Light pulled away and resumed his steady kissing exploration , and L relaxed, giving in to the pleasure.

“Oh, Light,” L panted, fingers gripping Light's hair as Light made his way between L's legs.  As many times as they had been together, as many times as they had sought to give each other pleasure,  it always seemed to L that the best time was now. 

It didn't take Light long to reduce L to a  blubbering, nonsensical mess on the island table . Once he had,  Light turned L over and  struck his backside with his talented tongue. L cried out,  tears forming in his eyes as he reached for the nothing that was there to hold onto. All he could see were the sweat stains the palms of his hands were leaving against the stainless steel as Light took L to places he had never been before.

Light finally stood and used his knees to further part L's legs. The feeling of cool lube against him was almost a reprieve from the heat that had been welling up inside.  He gasped  when Light sank inside him, but he could not lift his head. He watched his breath puff against the table top as Light  ravaged him, the intensity almost more than he could bear.

He didn't mind that his hips and thighs were pinched against the table. He didn't care that with each thrust, he was probably developing a decent bruise as his legs smacked against the counter. No, he didn't care.  Miniscule was the price he paid for a moment in the heavens. L was convinced there was no drug on Earth that could compare.

Light squeezed L's hips with rigid hands as he threw his head back in ecstasy.  He was almost there .  He began to feel dizzy as the intensity climbed and his hips began to thrust a little more erratically until finally, he spilled over the edge. 

Gasping for breath, Light leaned against L's back, releasing his hips.  After a few breathless moments, Light managed a, “Happy birthday,” to which L laughed into the table.

Light kissed the back of L's neck before pushing himself off his lover. He felt weak, but satisfied.  He smiled with amusement as he watched L attempt to rise from his place against the island. He would most certainly be sore tomorrow. Good thing he had the day off.

They both cleaned themselves up the best they could in the small bathroom in the back, laughing at the inconvenience of it.  They dressed, shared a piece of L's delicious birthday cake, and locked up before heading back to Light's place.

Exhaustion overcame them pretty quickly so they opted for Chinese  takeout and a Netflix binge as they snuggled together in Light’s bed.  L fell asleep first, warm and cozy and safe against his love.

Light smiled softly at L's s lee ping face and gently brushed his hair from his  forehead . “I love you, L,” he said for the first time.

Not wanting to fall asleep, Light held L closer as he quietly dreamed his silent dreams.  To him, L was perfection. He was his opposite in every way and somehow that was what made him exactly what he wanted. Growing up, Light was surrounded by a supportive family and boundless love. But they were also strict, with certain expectations, and a strong devotion to the church.

As one could imagine, Light  began to struggle with The concepts he was taught growing up and the feelings he was confronted with in his heart.  His parents didn't understand why he stopped wanting to attend as a teenager. They were concerned but remained compassionate. At first, they chalked it up to typical teenage rebellion. It seemed normal. 

Eventually he just confessed to them that he was gay. How they responded sealed his love  and respect for his parents in his heart for eternity.  They seemed _ relieved _ . He hadn't expected that. As a confused kid trying to navigate a confusing world, he didn't know what to think.  They allowed him to step away from church, but encouraged him not to leave his faith.

He was glad as an adult for that encouragement. There was no reason he couldn't be gay and a Christian. Saying you couldn't was like saying you couldn't be a sinner and go to church; it missed the entire point. He knew L was an atheist; he didn't care. Contrary to popular teachings, it wasn't his job to 'convert’ people or 'save’ them. Light’s job was simple; love unconditionally. As he watched over L and tenderly kissed his face, Light thought that would be the easiest thing he ever had to do.


	6. Tragedy Befalls Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets some bad news

Muffled conversation from outside the room woke L. The sun was just starting to rise and as he stretched, he realized he was alone in the bed.  Curious, he stood and pulled on his boxers, quietly  pushing open the door and creeping toward the soft voice.

Light was standing over a pot of coffee, talking on his cell phone.  His voice wavered as though he were  upset but trying to hide it. L made his presence known and Light turned a red eyed, tear stained face to L. He buttoned up the conversation and after se tti ng the phone on the kitchen counter, covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

Disturbed for never having seen Light cry before, L took a cautious step forward and reached for Light's hands.  Light allowed L to uncover his face and he drew in a deep, broken breath.

“What happened?” L asked.

“My mom,” Light’s bottom lip quivered much like a child’s might , and if the moment weren't so concerning, L would've found it adorable, “ She has cancer. It's bad.”

“Oh, Light,” L said as he embraced his lover. Light burst into tears again and carried on into L's shoulder.  Perfect Light  Yagami really loved his mother. L was heart broken for him. “ Do you want to go see her?”

Light withdrew from L and smiled through his tears, “But it's your birthday weekend. We had plans.”

“I have another one coming up next year. No big deal,” L smiled. “I think we should go visit your mother.”

“We?” Light raised his brow, “Are you ready for that?”

L shrugged and pulled Light against him, “I think the circumstance is  exceptional so, ready or not…here I come.”

Light managed a brief laugh as he kissed L.  Managing to pull himself together, he dried his eyes and poured them each a coffee. L noticed Light's hands trembled, and he offered to drive them, which Light accepted. It was all he could do to think in the moment. It was all he could do to breathe. He just found out his mother, who had been his greatest champion, biggest supporter, and best friend, was dying.

Light felt like he was moving in slow motion as he dressed, and L felt helpless as he watched on.  In silence they entered L's car, the only conversation between them the singing of the seatbelt light as L put it in drive. They held hands the entire drive to the hospital, Light still shaking as he attempted to hold himself together.

They learned at the hospital that she had been tired for a long time,  dismissed as simply being  ‘ old ’ by her primary care physician, and then one day collapsed.  Now she found herself bedridden, hospitalized, her distraught husband  by her side as she waited for her children to arrive. She dreaded it. She didn't want them to see her like this.  She had always been the strong one, the one who held the family together. What would happen now that the glue dissolved?  Surely they would be ok without her. She had to believe that.

“Dear, if I knew I was going to meet your boyfriend for the first time, I would've dressed up,” she joked.

Both L and Light smiled. Light hugged his father and kissed his mother's cheek, introducing L to them as politely as anyone would expect after knowing Light Yagami for more than five minutes. L shook Souichiro Yagami's hand, the broad, masculine man an intimidating force who's son did not resemble him at all.

No, Light took after his mother. That much was clear. They shared the same bright eyes and unusual hair that wanted to be brown but had an identity crisis because clearly it was red.  L wondered if Light would age as well as she did, cancer and all.  He allowed his mind to wander, dreaming of what it might be like to be married for a lifetime and to love someone through all the trials life might throw at you. He knew he loved Light like that. Why else would he be here?  Why else would he feel heart broken for a family he just met? 

They stayed the afternoon,  gleaning medical information initially,  understanding that Sachiko  Yagami could pass quite literally any day. But the conversation left the devastated, and morphed into heartwarming and funny stories about Light’s childhood. As the day wore on, they laughed together as L got a front row seat to all the best, most embarrassing childhood tales of his best friend and lover .  L admired what a good sport Light was, who laughed along with them and even corrected them when the truth was funnier  than the current version of the story.

L did not allow his mind to stray into the shadows of his own past, his own family. They were estranged. Broken.  He had a grandfather somewhere out there who he knew still loved him and kept a lifeline open, but L only used it in emergencies.  He was alright without his family. He had to be. Besides, it would appear that Light’s family was willing to accept him as he was, even if his own flesh and blood could not. Even as no one had before; not even himself.

L was relieved of his doomed thoughts when the door opened and a beautiful young woman walked through.  She was college aged, younger than he and Light, but very obviously closely related. This had to be the sister,  Sayu .  She did not have the confused hair or striking eyes, but her beauty didn't need the help in the first place. Brown on brown suited her just fine.

After a long hug and introductions, the stories continued. Light offered for he and L to take orders and bring dinner to the room. Everyone was famished and his mother wasn't satisfied with the hospital’s idea of an adequate meal. They settled for the nearest fast-food place, as inadequate as that also was to Light. He had already determined that over the next several days he would bring his mother her favorite home cooked meals. He couldn't bear the thought of her last meal being hospital or fast-food.

After a dinner of subpar  burgers, fries, and soda, L and Light said their goodnight’s. Light promised to be back the next day and L properly informed the family how nice it had been to meet them. And for once, it wasn't a lie.  Despite the circumstances, it was the closest thing L had ever come to experiencing what it might be like to have a normal family with healthy, loving relationships.  He honestly wished he had met Sachiko  Yagami much sooner. He would've loved to know her in her prime.


	7. Say You Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L helps Light Grieve

48 hours later Sachiko  Yagami passed away quietly in her sleep, husband by her side. L was still staying with Light when he got the call, and held his lover as he crumbled to the floor,  inconsolable. They would kneel there on the kitchen floor for at least an hour before any words passed between them.

“Some birthday weekend this turned out to be for you,” Light sniffled as he wiped his nose.

L simply sighed as he pushed Light’s hair from his eyes, “ Stop it. I don't want to hear a nother word about it.  Right now we need to take care of you and your family, ok?”

Light nodded slowly and shut his eyes as he gathered himself. They both stood, and  Light  summoned the strength to call his father and  ask if he needed help with funeral arrangements.  Fortunately for Light, his father was an emotional fortress, and already had plans laid out and the extended family informed. Light needn't  d o a thing except grieve. 

His mother's funeral would be a numbed blur of flower arrangements placed in a dimly lit room as people he hadn’t seen in years hugged him and offered their condolences. He didn't want to be there.  He wanted to be in his bed with the covers pulled over his head where he could sleep in the dark forever.

L had taken a leave of absence from work so he could be with Light.  He had no  issues getting the time off since he hadn't so much as taken a sick day in years.  Mostly he just observed his boyfriend and did things like bring him tea or coffee or hold him while he slept.  L even checked on the bakery to make sure it wasn't vandalized again while it was closed temporarily.  Thankfully, it was left alone. 

After about a week of horrendous depression and nonstop grief, Light decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and that life must go on.  Both men returned to work, a little worse for wear. The distraction being back at work offered, however, was invaluable.  Light was able to put this sorrow into his baking and L was able to numb his mind with paperwork. Sometimes the drawl of repetition could be soothing, it would seem.

Thanksgiving came quickly, the normally favorite holiday of Light’s for all the food a little dampened by its proximity to his mother's sudden death.  His father and sister did a good job attempting to enjoy the day anyway and make L comfortable in the  Yagami family home.  For L, it would be the best Thanksgiving he’d ever had. For Light, the worst. 

Light couldn't bring himself to decorate his apartment for Christmas, and L didn't mind because it really wasn't a holiday he particularly care d about in the first place.  They spent their Christmas getting drunk and eating junk food and binging on Netflix  when they weren’t sleeping or having sex. 

Allowing themselves the chance to say “fuck it” to how holidays were “supposed to be” seemed to be exactly what they needed. By the time New Year's rolled around, Light was doing much better. Hope was on the horizon.  L thought to himself that if this was Light at his worst, he would take it. He could deal with Light on his worst day every day  for the rest of their lives and never be bothered by it. 

They had a simple toast to the TV in Light’s apartment when the ball dropped and the clock stroked midnight. L couldn't take his eyes off Light after they kissed. Maybe it was the champagne. Maybe it was the emotional rollercoaster finally coming to an end. He didn't know exactly, but something drove him to say, “Let's get married,” to which Light just stared back in blank astonishment.

Finally absorbing what L said, Light smiled. “You’re drunk,” he laughed.

“Yes,” L admitted, “But also I love you and I want you forever.”

Light was genuinely surprised.  He didn’t know how to respond. The obvious answer was yes; so what was stopping him?  He knew he needed to say something,  give some kind of answer.  Maybe he was overthinking it, but he looked at L, puzzled, and said, “We would have to move.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Light's face dropped. “Is it ok if  I don't know yet? I want to marry you. I love you too. I want to live with you and grow old with you and build a life with you. I want all of that. But we don't live in a place where that's feasible. It isn't safe here.  But  I don't feel ready to leave so soon after mom…”

L understood. It sucked because he didn't want to be patient and wait, but he understood.  They needed a plan, an exit strategy.  L kissed Light again and ran his fingers through  Light's hair.  They dropped the topic of conversation in exchange for a silent walk into the bedroom . They could plan their future in the morning when they were sober and rested and had thought everything through. The rest of the night, however, would be dedicated to making love.

Come morning, it would be decided over coffee that Light would not renew his lease at the end of January. He would move into L's house temporarily and  save money until L sold his house and Light sold his bakery.  The prospect of living together full-time made them both nervous, but not because they thought the transition would be difficult. It was because they would be found out,  and the possibility of them being harassed over it was significant. L had a decent security system, guns, and they even talked about getting a mean looking dog with a big bark. Maybe a German Shepherd or something.

For some reason L could not talk Light into arming himself, much to his frustration. But all he could do was respect Light’s decision and try not to worry about him every five minutes.  They had survived under the radar for years in this neighborhood, what was 6 more months?

Light's birthday was fast approaching, and L was excited. It was a bold move, but he purchased matching, plain silver bands and planned on presenting them to Light on his birthday. Even if they couldn't wear them out in public yet, they could in private. They weren't expensive bands or anything either; just a simple symbol of their love and determination to live the life they wanted, free of the constraints of their current societal norms and downright cultural assholery.

Besides, L hoped the gesture and thoughts of the future would keep his focus off the fact that this was his first birthday without his mother.  L didn't really have any good childhood memories of happy birthdays to look back on, so it was all the same to him. But he knew for Light that it was different. Light was raised in a bubble made entirely out of love and hardy shelter from the world. L never knew of such luxuries. 

However, it wasn't all bad. That hard knock life gave L an edge and understanding of human behavior that Light simply didn't grasp. For all of Light’s perfection, he often seemed entirely out of touch with just how dangerous deranged, homophobic gangsters on meth could be. For Light's sake, L hoped a brick through his window was the worst  thing  Light  would ever experience. 


	8. A Love Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of our story.

Today was the day. January 28. Light's 30th birthday. Nervously, L pulled on the shiny silver ribbon one last time to make sure it was snug against the grey matte wrapping paper which covered the ring box. He huffed a sigh of resignation against his appearance in the mirror. He looked how he looked and that was never going to change. At least Light seemed to love the way he looked, even though it boggled L's mind.

L had taken the day off as well as the next 3 to help Light move in.  It was all happening so fast. Didn't he just blurt out the whole marriage thing drunkenly on accident less than a month ago?  Were they really doing this?  Upon reflection, L could've waited until a more romantic moment. Then again, who he was as a person didn't exactly scream 'romance’. 

The day was bright and sunny even if the temperature was biting cold. L braced against it,  his gift tucked under his arm. He had too much nervous energy to drive. Today he would walk to the bakery and surprise Light with his gift. Maybe  by the time he got there he would have calmed down a bit.

He daydreamed about all the different places he and Light had looked at moving to. He wondered suddenly if they would start a family. They hadn't discussed it.  L felt like that was kind of a big deal and decided they really needed to get on the same page about children. L didn't care either way.  They could have no kids and he would be happy. If Light wanted ten kids he would be happy.  It truly didn't matter to L. He just wanted his white picket fence in  a  community where they didn't have to worry about who they were anymore.

The door jingled its familiar ring as he pushed it open and L studied the “for sale” sign in the window. He would miss this place. He would miss its brick and its charm and its smells. He and Light had met here, made a lot of memories here, and part of him was a little sad to say goodbye.

The store was eerily quiet. “Light?” L called , glancing around the empty store. Nothing. Strange. Maybe  Light was in the kitchen and simply couldn't hear him.

L made his way over to the counter and what he saw before him caused his heart to leap into his throat and threaten to choke him to death. “Light!” He screamed,  leaping over the countertop to scoop up a very bloody, barely conscious Light from off the floor. 

He had been shot several times. “Light, baby, it's ok. It's going to be ok.”  Frantically L scrambled for his phone, and in his panicked distraction, he never heard the footsteps behind him. He never heard the gun cock. He never heard it fire.  He only felt himself get thrown against Light as his phone scattered across the floor, well out of reach. L reached for his gun and rolled off Light, putting 6 bullets in the ugly piece of shit excuse for a human being towering before him.

It was that same tattooed mother fucker who busted Light’s window. The guy who Light didn't want to send to jail because he was too fucking pure for this world, L thought. The giant man crumpled to the ground, dead. The bullet in his head the  clincher . 

It was then that L finally felt the searing pain spreading from his back to his abdomen. The bullet had gone through him. He was bleeding out quickly through his stomach. L knew he would not survive this wound. 

“L, I'm sorry,” Light  choked out the words weakly , attempting to reach for L. The pain was clearly written across his face as tears streamed from his eyes.

L laid down beside him. Remembering his gift,  he looked around for it. It was just within reach.  Blood spattered but intact. “Stay awake baby, help is on the way,” L said as he reached for the box, attempting to distract Light. “I got you something, look.”

Light smiled weakly and attempted a laugh as L opened the box and pulled out the ring.  He reached his trembling left hand over to L, who slid the band on his ring finger and then kissed it. “I love you,” L whispered.

“I love you too,” Light said.

In the distance, they could hear sirens. Help was on the way, but they wouldn't make it in time. Light and L clung to each other desperately, sharing one final kiss as their bodies struggled for breath. L felt Light's grip on him relax and then watched as the life faded from Light’s innocent eyes. He sobbed into his lover’s hair, uncaring about the profuse bleeding from his own wound. 

As unfair as life had been to L, he was gifted something so rare and so pure that he knew even if he had lived through this, he would never find a love like this again. This was true love, pure love. It was the kind of love that changed you. The kind of love that made you put down your cigarettes and pick up a salad and want to be a better man. It was a love you didn't mind dying for but hoped you got to live to see. And in that moment, L realized he was one of the lucky few, because a love like that doesn't die.


End file.
